


The Answers Between The Light and the Dark

by Kratos86



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, POV Female Character, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratos86/pseuds/Kratos86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 year old Hanako is devastated after the destruction of her village, Sagaia and the disappearance of her father Sato. Now ten years later, she must search for the answers to her past, but what secrets lie between the light and the dark? OCs. Crossover occurs later on. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destruction and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My name is Kratos! This is my very first story that I would like to share with you all. Please leave a comment like etc. I would love some feedback as a fledging writer. Thank you ^^

Flames lit up the night sky in the village of Sagaia. The wind howled a song of melancholy as the townspeople frantically fled from their home. Five year old Hanako Tekai stood watching the chaos with her father Sato, her small frame barely visible against Sato's towering frame. They were standing outside the town square watching their homes, their lives being destroyed.

Sato's serious disposition was outlined by his long grey hair, that hung midway down his back and a pair of solemn yet soft golden eyes that glinted through the thin frames of his glasses. All they could do was wait until the danger was passed. Choking back tears, Hanako clutched her father's hand tightly. The flames turned her short brown hair to a glowing orange color. Sato stared wearly ahead into the flames. Sato gently let go of the child's hand and crouched down to look at his daughter. Taking a deep breath he wiped her face with his strong hands, soothing the child as she cried. Sato paused struggling to search for the right words, grief and sadness overwhelmed his heart. Finally, Sato wrapped his child in a warm hug and spoke quietly, "Listen to me Hanako I know you don't understand, but I have to leave for awhile". Hanako heart seemed to drop in her chest and a wave of nausea swept over her. Tears of rage and confusion pricked at her eyes. "Why? Why? Don't leave me alone!", Hanako replied sobbing. At this Sato smiled and ruffled the child's hair saying, "I'll come back for you I swear on my honor. Now exit through the main gate before it is too late!" Hanako refused to move and everything seemed to stop and Sato seemed far away.

Losing patience, Sato picked the child up. "Please listen to me you're in danger!" When he received no response he walked briskly to the exit and hid the child in an alcove, where one could still see the main square. Hanako clutched at her father frantically, but Sato just placed her hands in her lap. Knowing he had to hurry, Sato stood up, taking an emerald crest that depicted a carved image of a bird and a heart wrapped around each other off his finger. He placed it firmly in Hanako's hand saying, "Remember you are never alone, be strong". At that moment the flames seemed to flare up. Hanako's vision blurred as the last thing she saw was her father disappearing into the unforgiving flames that swallowed the night sky.


	2. Meeting and Parting

When Hanako awoke that morning it was cloudy and cold, a strange bitter wind blew across the land. She glanced in the mirror; her face looked old and worn with age. Her once bright brown eyes were now dull as if all the life had been drained from her soul. _How long had it been since then? 10 years?_ Hanako could not remember. All she knew was that she was in pain. After her father Sato left, she was horrified at the truth. She was alone, completely alone. She was taken in by a nearby family, but she did not know them well and they refused to talk about Sato. Now, as Hanako was there thinking about her father, she decided to go into her former home town of Sagaia. Maybe she would find some sort of clue there and find a starting point in her search. She looked out her bedroom window. The once beautiful tower of Sagaia loomed in the distance sending shivers down her spine.

The village was as she remembered. Small houses were clustered together as she walked down towards the square. Hanako noticed debris were scattered among the ground the closer she got to the main tower. Hanako’s feet clicked on the stone pavement as she finally stood in front of the tower which held the shrine. Memories flooded her mind and her father’s words echoed in her ears. Remember you are never alone, be strong. Tears stung at her eyes, and her body trembled as she began to cry. _How am I supposed to be strong?!Why did you leave me?_ Hanako thought. She listened for an answer, but only the sound of pouring rain met her ears. Something green caught her eye and she remembered she was wearing her family’s crest.

The ring was casting an eerie green light that was clearly visible against the dark sky. Hanako suddenly felt angry as she wanted to scream in frustration. Something cold and wet dripped on her skin which jolted her out of her thoughts. Rain. Agony and misery pulled at her heart, as it began to pour. She wanted to stop being in pain, for her life to be over, so that maybe she could see her father in a different life. She slid the crest off her finger and was about to throw it when a harsh and unfamiliar voice reached her ears. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" At this, Hanako cried harder her tears mixing with the rain. It did not matter what she did. Nothing mattered. She instinctively lowered her fist and looked back at the direction of the voice. The man she saw had long silver hair that flowed elegantly down his back and a black outfit that exposed his thin stomach. He had fair complexion and he wore purple lipstick that stood out against his pale lips. Regaining her composure, Hanako managed to get up on her feet. "Who are you? Where do you get off telling me what to do?; She was in no condition to be talking to someone like this. She felt weak. The man gave a high-pitched laugh and the look he gave her was sinister, his eyes glinting like snake eyes. “My name is Kuja. You do not know the secret that you hold. You are a monster after all, but alas you are ignorant of your situation. ” My situation? Monster? “M-Monster? What do you mean? At this Kuja only laughed, his voice sending a chill down Hanako’s spine. Finally, Kuja responded “You may not just throw your life away. You have that crest as your life.” Hanako was so confused. Her mind was reeling and the ground seemed to move below her. Suddenly, she realized she was terribly cold and her vision was fading to black. She was dying. She struggled to stay conscious. The last thing she remembered was a pair of familiar warm hands that caught her as she fell. Father…? Hanako thought. Then there was nothing but complete darkness.


	3. My Purpose

The next thing Hanako heard was a faint beeping sound. She tried to open her eyes, but a sharp pain shot down her body and her head felt heavy. She felt as if she had been run over by a truck. Wasn’t I supposed to be dead? Hanako thought. Memories of the past events and her father suddenly flooded her mind. Tears pricked at her eyes. She remembered the man she had met as panic surged through her mind. _Where am I? Did that man, Kuja, take me somewhere?_

She now heard whispers all around her. An unfamiliar man spoke near her “She has been asleep for days! We need to decide what to do next with her.” The man was sharply cut off by another man’s voice that was clearly familiar to Hanako. “We need her _alive_ ” Kuja replied. At this, Hanako could not stay silent. She weakly opened her eyes and managed to pull herself into a sitting position.“What could you possibly need me for?” Kuja, who had not noticed her presence turned around to face her now. “Oh look, the monster is awake!” Hanako replied her voice shaking “Why do you keep calling me that?” Kuja stared at her darkly, a sneer plastered on his face. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” He said softly.

Fear built up in her chest as she looked around her. She was in a plain white room, with a mirror off to one side and on the other side was a machine. She looked closer at the machine and saw cords lying on the floor, which led to her bed. She looked in horror at herself; the cords were attached to her in some way. Hanako hesitantly slipped off the bed and stumbled onto her feet. She could feel Kuja’s cold gaze on her. She dared not to look at his expression. Hanako bit her lip, as a shooting pain spread across her back. It took all her strength to keep walking as the pain got stronger as she walked. _The cords must be attached to my back. But why?_ Hanako thought. Hanako looked into a full-length mirror, her question was answered.

At first, as she looked at her reflection she didn’t see anything strange. However as she looked closer she was horrified. On her back was a pair of small silver angel wings. They were coated with blood and to Hanako’s dismay they were growing out of her body. They were grotesque. Hanako suddenly screamed as the wings slowly slid out of her body even more; blood seeped down her back and she fell to her knees weakly. She knew now. She was a monster. Kuja spoke up just then, his gaze unforgiving and sinister. “Do you understand now? Your far from human. That is why I need you, although it will do no good if you die.” Hanako could feel the warmth of the blood seeping from her body, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt weak again, but this time she stayed conscious. Hanako barely registered Kuja as he walked over to pick her up. “What did you do to me?” Hanako replied quietly. Kuja replied simply with “Nothing. You were always a monster. Your father knew as well. I will help you find him.” At this, Hanako’s heart leaped in her chest and hope gleamed in her eyes. Kuja noticing this harshly added “Do not get the wrong idea girl, you are simply a tool. Always have been.” Kuja sneered. Hanako’s heart broke in her chest. That’s right, I am at his mercy. He’s just getting me to cooperate. Hanako realized he might not even know her father. “How do you know my father?” Hanako said her voice level and unflinching. She struggled to stand and this time her consciousness was fading. Knowing he did not have long, Kuja pulled a flask and put it to her lips, forcing her to drink the unknown liquid. Hanako had no choice but to comply. “Take me to him please.. I beg of you. Hanako whispered. Kuja stared down at her almost thoughtfully replied “You have no choice. You have yet to see how valuable a tool can be.


	4. Not Giving Up

The wind kissed Hanako’s skin as she sat under a tree its leaves shining in the sunlight. Here she could be at peace. There was nothing here but the wind and the trees. And her, so she thought.  
She was about to fall asleep there, deciding she was not going to wake up to face her problems, when she heard a man’s voice and a moment later an arm wrapped gently around her pulling her close. “My sweet Hanako..” His voice was as soft as silk. Hanako’s eyes slowly opened. It took her a minute to register the man sitting next to her. His hair was black as raven’s wings and his piercing bright blue eyes were soft with warmth. Her heart pounded in her chest and ached with such longing it hurt. She knew this man.

Her eyes welled with tears; she did not know why, but she was happy. “Its been a while Hanako since I left to travel, but I promised you I’d be back. Here I am.” That’s right Hanako thought. She suddenly remembered a distant memory that flashed before her eyes. She ran into this man’s arms as a small child. Smiling and laughing, he would pick her up and play with her, her father watching with a big smile on his face. “Aki..” Hanako breathed. She pulled him into an embrace. “My brother” Hanako choked back her tears and finally let out a sob, her body shuddering as he held her again.   
Aki looked at his sister lovingly, a serious expression on his face. “Hanako listen. You need to wake up, OK? There’s something important you need to do. Please. Hanako stared at him in shock, "Wake up? But I am awake." Before he could even reply, Aki was gone. The field and the trees fell away and she was standing in darkness. A soft and soothing voice echoed in her ears, “You have a purpose in this life I know you can do it. I am always closer than you think. At this, Hanako raised her voice in the darkness. “How can I have a purpose in this hellish life?” The voice slowly faded, but it was replaced by another. “Look between the light and the dark.” Nothing met Hanako’s ears after that, but she could have sworn she heard a faint chuckle.   
Suddenly she found herself waking up. She glanced at her bedside; a chair was pulled up as if someone had been there. At this realization, Hanako smiled to herself. Maybe there was a God, who let me see my brother.


	5. The Mission

When Hanako awoke there were fresh clothes on her bed. A note was sitting on top of the clothes which read: “Get dressed and wait for me outside your room. Wait for further instruction.” Carefully, Hanako removed the note and put the clothes on. After she had changed she looked in the mirror, which was next to her bed. Hanako was wearing black head to toe. On her shoulders was some type of armor that concealed a black V-neck shirt. The armor was surprisingly heavy despite how it looked on her. Hanako wore a belt that was meant to hold a sword. Hanako realized that she was supposed to be a soldier.  
Panic surged through her body, as she realized she did not know how to fight. Hanako turned away from the mirror. She could not handle the idea of being a soldier. 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her room. She was standing out in a hall; colorful tapestries hung on the walls, that had different symbols on them, pillars stood nearby with swords on the walls, and stone gargoyles were perched on top of the pillars. The sight of the gargoyles made Hanako shudder. It was as if, they were watching her. “Hanako.” A voice said, jolting her out of her thoughts. Hanako turned around. Before her stood a man with long black hair that trailed down his back. He was wearing the same outfit as her. However, his face was covered by a hood, but despite this, he seemed familiar to her. 

Hanako shook her head as if to push her thoughts away. It couldn’t be. Hanako thought. Silently they walked down the hall that twisted and turned. They arrived at a wooden door and the man knocked on the door three times. There was a muffled reply that Hanako managed to make out and a minute later, the door silently opened.

In the room were several computers that sat behind a long oak desk. Kuja sat behind the desk; his arms crossed in front of him and a smirk spread across his face. Kuja did not make small talk this time. “Now that you’re both here, let’s get down to business. You might be wondering why you’re wearing an outfit from Midgar.” Hanako remembered that place. Midgar was a place not too far from Sagaia. The town was divided into sectors and above the town was a company called Shinra. Kuja continued on. “Your mission is to infiltrate SOLDIER and work your way up to First Class. Once done, you wait for further instruction. If you fail, you will be removed and declared an enemy by Shinra.” Hanako spoke up, her voice was firm and steady. “Will you keep your end of the bargain?” Kuja replied with a shrug “You might meet him during your mission who knows?” He continued saying, “But remember you are loyal to me and only me. Do not get some crazy idea that I will let you go.” Hanako’s stomach twisted at this. She could not escape, even if she found her father.  
“All right I’ll do it.” replied Hanako. Kuja looked pleased. Amusement glinted in his eyes. “Aki will escort you to make sure you don’t betray us. Hanako’s heart thumped in her ears. She knew it, knew it was him. Aki did not react at the mention of his name, nor did he give Hanako any notice. “You may leave now Kuja said sharply; his words cut the air like a knife. Aki turned around and stepped toward the door, beckoning Hanako to follow. Numbly Hanako followed, and as soon as they left the room she spoke. “What are you doing here Aki?” At first he said nothing, and then to Hanako’s surprise, he embraced her. “I am so glad you’re safe I’m so sorry Hanako. You should not be in this situation, but it looks like it can’t be helped.” Aki lead Hanako up a flight of stairs and a moment later they were standing in front of a door that lead to a balcony. “What are we doing?” Hanako was confused as to why he lead her here. Smiling, Aki replied “We are going to fly!”


	6. New SOLIDER Partner

Hanako nervously approached the balcony edge, the wind whipping at her face and tousled her hair. Aki sensed her fear and quietly put a hand on her shoulder. “Just relax and let your body do the work. At this, Hanako relaxed. To her surprise, her angel wings appeared, this time without pain. Hanako’s wings fluttered carelessly making Hanako float above the ground.

“Very good.” Aki replied “Now, imagine yourself flying in a straight line.” Aki was right. Hanako barely thought of an action and her wings started moving. It did not take long for Hanako to catch on. Soon, she was flying towards Midgar with Aki behind her. She was not surprised when she learned that Aki could fly as well. Nothing surprised her now.

The wind brushed her face sharply as they flew across the sky. Before she knew it, Hanako saw Midgar below them; an enormous steel plate covered the city that made them unseen, because it blocked out the sky. Silently, they landed on the ground next to a door that read: “Sector Seven”. Aki spoke up, saying, “You need a new identity if you want to survive Shinra” Hanako stilled A new name..? Hanako thought, her heart was pounding. Aki handed her a card, on it was a picture and a name. It read: Atsuko Satonaka. “Atsuko. My name is Atsuko.” Atsuko replied. “Yes, I will not be with you, but I’ll be watching. Do not give your real name to anyone, under any circumstances.” Aki said looking into Atsuko’s eyes. She tried to tear away from his gaze, but it was impossible. His eyes were locked on hers. “And Atsuko he added, “Remember what you’re here for.” Aki turned away the gaze broken in a matter of seconds.

Without a word they entered Sector Seven and headed towards Shinra Inc., which resided in Sector Eight. Sector Seven was littered with trash, people crowded around them; a mesh of gray and brown was all Atsuko could see. As they continued along, the crowds thinned out. Atsuko shivered. There was something different about Sector Seven. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Then they entered Sector Eight. Atsuko noticed the change immediately. There were Shinra soldiers everywhere and it was infinitely cleaner here. It was quiet that was until he showed up. Among the Shinra grunts stood a man with spikey black hair and stunning blue eyes. He was walking towards them. “Hey! Are you lost or somethin’?” His voice sounded friendly and a smile spread across his face. Atsuko glanced towards Aki nervously, but to her surprise, he had disappeared. However, Atsuko had a feeling he was still watching them.

“I was just heading back to headquarters,” mumbled Atsuko. She did not know this man, but he made her nervous; her heart was thumping in her chest and she could feel herself blushing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Atsuko stammered “I’m new to First Class.” The man was nodding absently, but still had a goofy smile on his face that made Atsuko blush like mad. “My name is Zack. I’m the head of First Class. Zack stared at Atsuko thoughtfully. “Don’t look so nervous. What’s your name?” “Atsuko.” She replied composing herself. Why I am so nervous? Zack’s being friendly so why…? Atsuko thoughts cut off as she realized Zack had a hand stretched out in a friendly gesture. Atsuko shook his hand numbly, forcing a tiny smile towards Zack.   
Now with her new partner, with Aki nowhere to be seen, Atsuko walked to the SOLDIER building. The infiltration had begun as soon as she arrived.


	7. Beginning of Training

Atsuko was still flushed with embarrassment as they neared the Shinra building. Zack leads her inside towards a bank of elevators. Zack pushed a button and the elevator opened. Silently, they entered. “Where are we going?” Atsuko said, her voice cut through the thick and heavy silence. Zack gave her a thoughtful look, his eyes were soft. “You’ll see. First you need a weapon.” At this, the elevator opened to a wide, white hallway, the only colors were the people clad in black and purple uniforms, but no one looked as strong as Zack; his stature and body language portrayed that of a perfect solider. He held his head high confidently and his muscles flexed effortlessly in his uniform as he walked alongside her.   
Atsuko looked away. She was getting flustered over some guy. Atsuko thought that she was dead inside, but her heart betrayed her as it thumped loudly in her chest. There was a glimpse of hope. She wasn’t dead yet. Aki’s words ringed in her ears, “remember why you’re here”. Atsuko’s expression immediately turned serious, but her mind was still racing.

Zack finally stopped in front of a door that needed identity verification. Atsuko fumbled to find her ID card as Zack slipped in the door. “Welcome to the training chamber! She heard him say, as she went in after him. The training chamber was dimly lit as Atsuko entered. The only thing she could see was a foreign device that covered Zack’s eyes, a red beam pierced the darkness. Zack handed Atsuko the same device, but when he saw her confusion he said with a chuckle “Virtual reality simulation device.” Atsuko only nodded, as she put on the device. Instantly, the environment changed. They were outside in Sector 8. They were alone. Zack approached her casually and handed her a weapon handle first. The sword glinted in the fake light. The blade was a couple inches wide and the hilt was short with an engraving of the words “SOLDIER First Class.” 

Zack was serious now. He was positioned in a fighting stance and his expression was solemn, the playfulness was gone. “The most effective way to fight is to follow your instincts and through lots of practice. Zack withdrew his sword. Then metal clashed against metal. Zack had barely moved it seemed, but then he had moved. His movements were almost blurred. Atsuko parried another attack; metal clashed against metal again. Atsuko was still getting used to holding the sword, but she had enough confidence to attack Zack. Atsuko charged at Zack, the blade of the sword dragged on the ground making a scraping noise. Atsuko quickly raised the sword and grazed Zack’s arm as he went to block it with his own sword. The fight seemed to commence in slow motion after Atsuko got used fighting.

Soon though, her skin was dripping with sweat and her muscles ached with exhaustion. Atsuko glanced at Zack. He put his sword away at her the sight of her bruised and cut face. Atsuko’s face stung with the punches that she sustained from battle. She wanted to cry, but instead she looked at Zack. “I didn’t expect to win on the first try, but that was rough.” Atsuko grimaced as she spoke. She suddenly feared what Zack would say. She did not need his pity. Zack stayed silent however until finally he smiled at her and said “C’mon there’s someone I want you to meet. He’s a good friend of mine.” Atsuko did not yet realize that this someone and Zack would change her life as she knew it, that bonds of friendship could change anything.


End file.
